Praise him
by Heartgrater
Summary: Basically inspired from the god complex, all about Rita/11 ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is inspired from the god complex and its about Rita/11. I wish she'd lived :/...

Anyway.

**DISCLAIMER:** i dont own doctor who blahhhh

* * *

><p>Rita had enough of running round from the 'thing' .<p>

Joe was the last one to go.

Who'd be next? She didn't really know.

She put her pen down and tried to put her finger on what happened.

She'd found the other girls body.

Well not 'her' as such, more Joe.

She could remember what he looked like when he came in.

It feels like so long ago.

She suddenly heard a tremor and... Voices?

Not another one.

Not another one doomed for death.

She got up and turned round, yes she could hear voices.

It was Howie.

She ran out of the door and on to the corridor.

Again, she ran to where she didn't know, the voices were getting louder.

To her relief she found the stairs.

She bolted down them.

As terrible as it sounds she was happy someone else was here.

Someone to talk to.

Instead of, well, an alien that really needs contact lenses and Howie who she could hardly hear what he was saying most of the time.

Oh and there was Joe, not that he was very entertaining.

She was getting nearer the reception now, that's where most of them turned up.

She ran into the reception and picked up a chair leg, she started jabbing it in the air in front of the bewildered people.

"How did you get here!" She demanded as the most attractive one started backing away.

He leaped over to the doors and curtains.

"Hello!"

He startled rambling about how they couldn't get out.

She knew _that._

But she found herself liking his eccentricity.

She replied to his questions with a smile and found herself becoming emerged when he leapt over to her.

"I like you. You're good."

She smiled as he ran upstairs.

She followed tail behind his ginger friend and presumably her husband.

They started examining the pictures.

They were a disgusting reminder of who had died.

Then she told him about Joe.

It was a turning point.

She lead the way to his 'room' which was filled with puppets.

In the middle Joe was tied to a chair laughing hysterically.

It made her feel uncomfortable at his maniac-like ways.

The doctor (she now knew his name) didn't seem at all intimidated by him, in fact he seemed to have authority over him.

She once more looked at him in admiration as he started talking to Joe, breezily.

Then Joe started the phrase that unnerved us all.

"Praise him."

* * *

><p>You like? r&amp;r please. Im gonna split these into chapters... Maybe 3-4? what do you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Praise him?" The doctor asked looking from Rita to Joe.

"Praise who?"

Rita's face darkened.

"We don't know."

"You should go." Joe said suddenly.

The doctor smirked to Rita's surprise.

"You're coming with me."

He hoisted him onto the chair and into the other room.

_Location: Corridor._

Joe had got free, and he was dead.

The thing that scared Rita the most, perhaps, was that it had killed someone.

She didn't know if the doctor would crack the code in time for her to live.

But if she was going to die.

It must be a blessing.

She had lived her life to good use.

She was going to go to paradise.

By now, Howie had started praising the monster.

After reading out Lucy's letter Howie finished it.

The doctor was telling her to hold on to her beliefs.

He didn't have to, she would have never let go.

It kept her going, thinking of her faith.

It didn't stop the countdown.

The countdown to death.

One to go till it was her.

The possibility of life after this had become slim.

The doctor did the same routine with Joe as he did to Howie.

However, he tied him up next to a radio.

Armed with brushes, the team lured the monster into the room.

Then they trapped it.

Howie's voice boomed out of the radio, while they depended on the doctor to talk to it.

She didn't mind this.

She trusted him.

She listened as the doctor asked it questions then froze.

Howie's voice stopped.

It was a lot nearer.

He had escaped.

"I've been brought to the light!"

It echoed of the walls.

She flung open the door as the doctor fell back against her.

Rory fell to the floor with a sound of smashing glass.

The creature ran.

Rita ran with the doctor to Rory, she gently helped him up as the doctor ran past.

'_Praise him'_

After she helped Rory, the doctor brought Howie back to the group.

He laid him next to Joe.

Rita boiled the kettle.

"Te a. Always good for trauma. Britain's response to trouble...and tutting."

She laughed insecurely at her own joke.

The doctor smiled too.

"So what do you think this is?" He asked.

"Jahannam" She replied and took a sip of tea.

His grin widened.

"Your a Muslim?"

"Don't get frightened." She replied with a grin.

They all headed outside to see Howie's picture, which had been added to the list.

The doctor spotted the camera and left immediately, giving Rita a chance to say what she wanted to.

"Praise him."

She turned on her heel, and ran away. Away from the doctor.

She had to die before she wasn't Rita anymore.

She walked down the corridor and heard the phone ringing.

She looked at the camera, folded her arms and answered the call.

"_Rita where are you going?"_

She smiled back at him.

"I can feel the beast forever closer like a wave." She replied.

"_Rita! Rita please! We'll come and find you! Lock yourself in the room! Please!"_

"The corridors will have placed us 50 miles apart."

"_Please Rita!"_

"Doctor please. Do me one last favour. I want you to remember me for who I am. Please turn it off."

There was silence at the other end

"_Rita. I was gonna show you the universe."_

Rita smiled.

"I'm gonna hang up now doctor."

" _NO! Rita please! Please!...Please. Ri-"_

She placed the phone down and turned on her heel.

She let tears fall freely down her face as the minotaur ran towards her.

As she collapsed to the ground the words '_Taken to soon' _drifted through her mind.

But only one word would remain with her in paradise.

'_Doctor'_


End file.
